<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Priority by sinofwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874629">Priority</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting'>sinofwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give me a year."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien Haas/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Priority</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damien pressed his lips together as they pulled away from each other. She sends him a sorry look before answering her ringing phone. Despite being irritated at being interrupted again, he tunes out after he hears her say hello, eyes focusing in on the ceiling. </p><p>A touch to the arm, draws him back to her. “I’m sorry.”<br/>
He smiles at her, “It’s fine. Annoying, but fine.”<br/>
She sighs, frowning. “It isn’t though. Every date we have now, gets interrupted because of me.”<br/>
He grabs her hand, already knowing where her mind is going. “Hey, there was a period of time where we didn’t even see each other because of my work, I can forgive a few dates getting ruined because you are finally taking off.”<br/>
“But how long? How many dates?” She moves her hand back to her own lap. “I’m only getting busier. If we aren’t on a date and getting interrupted, I’m rescheduling.”<br/>
“I’m not your first priority at the moment, Y/N. I know that and I’m okay with that. I don’t need to be your first priority, and just because we are in a relationship and have been for a few years doesn’t mean I need to be. You and your career needs to be first at the moment and I understand, because two years ago, I did this too. The same thing happened but the roles were reversed.”<br/>
She smiles sadly, “I know, but this feels different.” </p><p>It’s quiet between the couple for the rest of the night. Damien had tried to start up a conversation a few times, but everytime had been met by a brick wall. It’s also silent the next morning, until she breaks it. </p><p>“Give me a year.”<br/>
He looks up from his phone, trying to process the request. “Like a break?”<br/>
She shakes her head, laughing. “No, I mean a year to focus on my career. I want to be with you and I don’t want to break up or go on a break. But, I do want to take a step back in a way, kind of like what happened two years ago.”<br/>
He places his phone face down on the coffee table, giving her his full attention. “What did you want to do?”<br/>
“Date night once a month, instead of every week? Maybe cut back on sleepovers for awhile too, that way we can avoid time together getting interrupted.”<br/>
“This sounds a lot better than what we had two years ago.”<br/>
“Two years ago we thought that not seeing each other at all would be better.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>